Truly Falls in Love
by JoiForber
Summary: Herbert "Truly" Truelove has always prided himself in being a tough ex-cop "Truly of the Yard". He's divorced, jaded, and impervious to the female persuasion. But that's about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Arrival**

It was a typical day in Yorkshire; the rain had just stopped and the sun peeked out from behind a cloud, casting golden over the houses, trees and walls. Truly exited his house, wearing his tan mac and carrying his brolly in the event of another cloudburst.

The lorry pulled up followed by a small sedan. A young woman in her late twenties stepped out of the sedan shadowed by two boisterous little boys. The boys quickly ran up to the wall in front of the house and hoisted themselves up onto it.

"Is this our house?" one of them asked her.

"Yes, so treat it nicely!" the mother warned. The boys scampered over the wall and into the garden where they poked around the flower, or rather, weed bed.

"Don't wander off!" she called to them as she walked over to one of the removal men holding a clipboard.

Truly looked over with vague interest, tipped his hat to the young woman, and hurried on his way. He was meeting Compo and Cleggy at Ivy's for their morning coffee and plans for the day.

One of the movers rolled up the back door of the truck and the young woman unlocked the front door. The house smelled musty as if it had been closed up for some time. With a stroke of the pen, the removal men began to relocate the family's belongings inside.

The trio entered the café. Truly and Cleggy hung their overcoats and hats on the pegs. Cleggy joined Compo at their usual table as Truly placed their order.

"Three coffees please, Ivy," Truly requested.

"Which one of you lot is paying?" she addressed the three men, surveying the room.

Compo and Cleggy shoved their hands in their pockets and looked around innocently, avoiding her gaze.

"I guess it's me," said Truly smiling, retrieving a handful of coins from his pocket.

"That'll be sixty p."

He paid her and returned to the table with a tray and three blue china cups of steaming coffee. He set the tray down and they each took their cup.

"Thank ya, Truly. Thou's truly a friend in need," Compo smiled and bowed slightly.

"It's _you_ who's the friend in need!" quipped Cleggy.

Truly sat down and sipped his coffee.

"There's someone moving in next door to me," Truly started.

"Who? _Who_ would move into that house? No one's lived in it for years!" Cleggy stammered.

"Didst thou tell 'em 'tis haunted? You tell 'em you hears spooks all the time?" Compo asked.

"Nah!" Truly exclaimed, "They look nice enough. A young mother and two boys."

"Thoust can't let a young mother and two boys move into that place!" Compo countered, pouring his coffee into his saucer.

"Two boys? What kind of boys?" Cleggy asked, sipping his coffee.

"What kind of boys are there?" Truly questioned, looking at him sideways.

"Well, there's the kind of boy you were," Compo laughed and leaned in, "Thou were a sight in your little sailor suit, smelling of Vicks vaporub!"

"And then there are the boys like Compo!" Cleggy chimed.

"Yeah! Wearin' Wellies and getting' dirty and scruffed up!" Compo added proudly.

"Then they're your kind of boys!" Truly announced, "They were already climbing on the wall."

"Yup! Them's my kind o'boys!" Compo stated, "Got no use for boys what plays the violin and grows roses!"

They drained their coffees and Truly took their empty cups to the counter for a refill. He picked out three buns.

"Those are 25p each!" she snapped, wiping the counter and lifting the tray, "They're fresh!"

"Well, where're the stale ones then? _He's_ fresh enough!" Truly nodded, indicating Compo.

"I hear you have a neighbor moving into the old Rutherford house," said Ivy.

"Yes," Truly began, "A young woman with two boys."

"That's just what we need! New people. _Young_ people," she stated.

"But Truly di'nt them 'em 'bout the spooks and the noises," Compo called out.

"You hush! Don't go startin' trouble!" Ivy warned, scowling at him, "That place has stood vacant long enough. If there's any place round here full of noises and spooks, it's _your_ place! Nora tells me all the time about those ferrets scurrying in the rafters and the sound of things falling over!"

Compo looked down, sulking.

"Well, if Nora'd let me move in with her, the ferrets could 'ave the place to themselves!" He chuckled. Cleggy and Truly rolled their eyes.

The doorbells jingled and Nora walked in with Pearl and Edie.

"You three haven't seen my Howard, have you?" Pearl asked, scrutinizing the three.

"No, where did you leave him last?" Truly asked.

"I last saw him at the end of a brush in front of the house, but when I returned from the dustbin, he had disappeared."

"There's a lot of that going on lately," Cleggy interjected, "People just evaporating into thin air!"

"I'd like to see these three evaporate into thin air!" Ivy sneered.

"'at's how she treats us payin' customers!" Compo bellowed.

"What paying customers?" Cleggy asked.

"Us!" Compo said, pointing from himself to Truly to Cleggy.

"He must have a mouse in his pocket!" Truly muttered.

Pearl, Edie and Nora sat down and Ivy served them pastries from a tray.

"Thank you, Ivy," Nora said, "Three coffees, please."

Ivy returned to the counter to pour the coffee.

"I noticed you didn't ask _her_ who was going to pay!" Compo flared, teasingly.

"That's because I never have a problem with _these_ customers!"

"My Wesley's in his shed beating and banging away on something. There was smoke everywhere!" Edie said, loud enough for the trio to hear.

Taking that as their cue to leave, they stood up and retrieved their outerwear.

"I'll take a raincheck on those buns, Ivy!" Truly called as they hurried out of the café.

"And I'll take a rain check on that kiss, Nora!" Compo flirted, mock-tipping his watch cap.

"When Yorkshire suffers a drought!" she countered, shaking her head and scrunching her face.


	2. Meeting the New Neighbors

**Meeting the New Neighbors**

The shadows were getting long and it looked like there might be rain in the evening as Truly returned from the day's excursion with Cleggy and Compo. They roamed about, investigated Wesley's latest invention, poked around Auntie Wainwright's store, drank tea at Ivy's café, turned over a few rocks in a field, and lollygagged atop a hill overlooking the town.

Truly pushed open his front gate and then he saw it. His heart sank as he eyed the drooping yellow and red rose dangling from its broken stem. He hurried to the bush and spied a perfect footprint in the rich loam of the flowerbed. Several leaves had broken off and littered the garden.

Mustering his composure, he turned on his heels and marched to his neighbor's house. He firmly rapped on the door and within a few seconds, the porch light flickered on.

Truly's young neighbor opened the door and peered out.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked inquisitively.

He took a deep breath, accosted by the most tantalizing, delicious aroma of food cooking,"Good evening, Madam. I live next door. My name is Herbert Truelove. I used to be known as Truly of the Yard. Would either of your boys happen to know anything about how my variegated rose came to be broken?"

She looked at him quizzically, "Hmmm? Broken rose, you say? That sounds like their work! _Daniel! Donald!_" she beckoned.

She was lovely. Auburn hair, blazing green eyes, smallish in stature, and full lips framing beautiful, perfect teeth. He was struck by her; she couldn't be more than thirty years old.

Truly could hear scuttling from within the house as the two boys, ages nine and ten, bounded to the front door. They looked like twins; two skinny, ginger mop-haired, blue eyed, rag tag boys in dungarees and rugby shirts. One appeared to be a little bigger than his brother.

"Yes, Ma'am?" they sang in unison.

"Which one of you yobbos broke Mr. Truelove's rose bush?"

The boys looked down sheepishly.

"There was a footprint in the soil," he accused.

"It was an accident, sir," Donald, the smaller of the two boys, spoke up, "I'm sorry. I kicked the football and it went into your garden. I went to the door and knocked and there was no answer, so I retrieved the ball. I didn't mean to break your plant, sir."

Melanie stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Daniel, who remained silent, "Well? What was your involvement in this?"

"I-I-I," Daniel stammered, "I kicked the ball to him. I'm sorry as well, Mr. Truelove. It was an accident."

"Apology accepted," he said quietly, smiling. Truly couldn't remain angry at these two. They were enchanting.

"Well, you two will make amends for what you've done. Are there any chores these boys can do for you, Mr. Truelove?"

"Please. Call me 'Truly'," he said, his voice softening, "Well, the roses _could_ use fertilizing and the flower bed could use a good weeding. Tomorrow, with your permission, Ma'am, the boys can ride up to the north pasture to collect manure."

The boys wrinkled their noses and looked disgusted.

"Yes. I think that's fair. And, please, call me Melanie. We're going to live next door to each other, we might as well not have to be so formal. Would you and your wife like to join us for dinner?" Melanie invited, "It's the least we could do for all the trouble we've caused." She did not give her last name.

Truly shifted uncomfortably and shook his head, "I live alone."

"That doesn't mean you have to _be_ alone," she said sympathetically, "Please. We have plenty. It'll be our pleasure. Stay."

The house smelled wonderful, and truth be told, Truly _was_ rather hungry. He didn't want to impose, but it had been years since he'd had a home-cooked meal.

Daniel and Donald began to look at him beseechingly; Mum wouldn't dress them down in front of company.

Truly acquiesced and Melanie held the door open for him. He removed his hat and stepped in. The house was warm and inviting and brightly lit. The table was set and piled with food, as if they were expecting company.

"Donald, please set another plate for Mr. Truelove- er, Mr. Truly," she corrected herself and smiled.

Truly removed his mac.

Daniel held out his hands, "Here, let me take that for you," he offered.

"Thank you."

* * *

The dinner was superb and Truly delighted them with stories of his time on the police force. He told the boys about notorious criminals such as: the Shropshire Slasher, the Edinburgh Eviscerator, the Maldon Mangler, and the Stockport Strangler. The names were more likely to belong to professional wrestlers than any villains with whom Truly actually came in contact, but the boys' eyes grew round as saucers as he spoke, embellishing details upon details and always ending with himself as the hero who single-handedly captured the miscreant. He was careful not to put in too many gory descriptions; he didn't want to overload the boys, .

"You're not from Yorkshire, are you" Truly asked, sipping his after-dinner coffee.

"No. I was born in Manchester. Long story short, I married an American and lived in America for several years. Now we're back in England."

"Where is your husband?" he asked.

Melanie's eyes darted from Daniel to Donald furtively. Neither boy said anything and Truly swallowed uncomfortably.

"I beg your pardon. I've touched a nerve; it was rude of me to ask and I'm sorry," Truly apologized.

"We don't talk much about my husband, I'm afraid," she said cautiously.

"Do you still have family in Manchester?"

"Yes, my parents are there; it's not good for us there," she didn't elaborate, "I have an aunt who lives here in Yorkshire."

"Really? Who?" his eyebrows shot up and his interest piqued.

"I only ever called her Auntie Wainwright. She set everything up for us. She's also going to let me work for her," Melanie explained.

"That should be interesting. She's quite a celebrity round here," Truly chuckled.

The clock on the fireplace mantle chimed seven and, laughing to himself, Truly wondered how much Auntie Wainwright charged her niece for that item.

"I must be going, Melanie. Thank you for a wonderful dinner," he said as he stood, "I was planning on a tin of vegetable soup, but this was a much-appreciated treat. I've never had fried chicken! Thank you."

"A little recipe I picked up in the States. A little reminder of home," she said ruefully.

Daniel retrieved Truly's coat as Melanie walked him to the door.

"Here you go, Mr. Truly," Daniel offered.

"Thank you, Daniel."

Truly stepped out into the night air and walked next door to his house, a little more chipper and with a spring in his step, humming a merry little tune.


	3. Laundry Day

**Laundry Day**

Truly was hoovering the carpet in his front room when there came a light tapping at the front door. He flipped the vacuum's switch off and opened the door. The air was fresh from an early morning rain shower and birds sang. The sun shone brightly.

_What a gorgeous day! _Truly mused.

"Good morning, Mr. Truly," greeted Daniel, smiling.

"Good morning, Daniel."

"Mum is going into town to the launderette and wanted me to ask you if you needed to go. You can ride with us!"

"That's very kind of her," Truly beamed, "I usually get a lift from Wesley in his Land Rover, but if it's no trouble, I'll take your mum up on her offer."

"I'll tell her! See you in a bit, Mr. Truly!" Daniel turned on his heels and skittered back to his house.

Truly closed the door and could feel his face flush. He admonished himself for acting like a smitten schoolboy with a crush.

_It's just laundry, Truly!_ _Quit getting barmy!_ he scolded himself.

He rushed upstairs and made quick work of snatching the linens off his bed and gathering his clothes in a basket. Carrying the piled basket, he trod to the kitchen and retrieved a packet of Persil from the cupboard. He slipped his overcoat and hat on before heading out the door; the boys were already loaded in the backseat of the blue subcompact.

Melanie locked her front door and looked over at Truly who was standing on his front doorstep, "Ready?" she asked.

"Just locking up," he answered and strode to the car.

"Here, let me get that for you," she offered, taking the basket from him and setting it in the boot.

"Thank you."

The car wound through the narrow cobblestone roadway to the launderette. Truly nervously stared straight ahead. In the back, the boys looked at the countryside going by, remarking about the cows dotting the landscape and the piles of manure steaming in the fields. Melanie stopped the car in front of a building with a field stone front.

"Wishy-Washy Laundry," Donald read aloud the words on the hand-painted sign.

"Well, here we are!" Melanie announced, "Now you boys, _behave_!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Daniel nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Donald echoed.

* * *

Truly took a bed sheet from the dryer and began folding it.

"Need help with that?" Melanie asked.

"Oh, no," Truly smiled, "I've become quite proficient at this over the last few years."

"So," Melanie began, "How long have you been living alone?"

"About five years or so," Truly replied.

"Widowed?"

"Divorced," he shifted uncomfortably and focused on his linens.

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically, "How long were you married?"

"Thirty eight years…to the most miserable ogre a man could get saddled up with!" he grumbled, "I felt like I'd been pardoned when the final divorce decree was filed!"

The boys tittered as they sorted their socks, playing a game of one-for-me-one-for-you. They rolled their socks into balls and gingerly tossed them into the basket.

Truly turned away, red faced, from Melanie as he folded his undergarments. She smiled to herself.

Having stowed his scanties in the basket under the sheet, he turned back toward her, smiling.

"How long have _you_ been single?" he asked her, gaining a little more confidence.

"About two years."

"Divorced?" he asked boldly.

"Not yet. We're still working on the particulars," she said matter-of-factly, "We were too young. Then he started beating the kids and I knew I had to get out of there. So I sold everything I could and took the kids. I came back here, but when I returned to my parents' home in Manchester, they told me that my husband was looking for me and the boys and was coming to England to find us."

"I see."

Truly felt a compelling urge to protect Melanie and the boys. He believed his experience as a police officer would aid him in his endeavor. She looked so vulnerable and slowly he was developing a fond attachment to Daniel and Donald, having never had children of his own.

Truly cast his eye round the launderette and spotted a vending machine. He strode over to it, deposited several coins into the slot, and pulled a knob.

He returned to where Melanie was standing, "Wine gums?" he offered, holding the roll of candy out to her.

"Oh! I haven't had these in _years_! Thank you!" she gushed.

The boys sidled up next to their mother. Truly handed them the roll of candy and immediately they began to unwind the paper wrapper, stuffing the chewy candy into their mouths. They made loud chomping and sucking sounds as they noisily noshed on the candy.

"Thank you, Mr. Truly!" Daniel smacked.

"Thank you, Truly!" Donald said with a full mouth.

Melanie cleared her throat.

"_Mister_ Truly," Donald corrected himself.

Truly smiled warmly, "You're welcome, boys.

They loaded their clean washing back into the boot of the car and headed home.


	4. Friends and Neighbours

**Friends and Neighbours**

Truly and Compo sat at their usual table as Clegg ordered three cups of tea.

"Could I have a bun on appro?" Compo called over to Ivy.

"_Appro?_ What does this look like? Harrods?" she asked incredulously and shook her head slowly, "I'm glad I don't have your nerve in my tooth!"

"Man, I could murder a bun right now!" he sighed, looking longingly at the stack of freshly baked, white-iced buns.

"Well," Ivy barked, "when you pay for one, you can do with it whatever you'd like!"

Clegg returned with their tea cups. Truly absent-mindedly poured too much milk into his and shoveled three heaping spoonfuls of sugar. Clegg tittered at the sight and shook his head.

Compo snuggled up to Truly, sniffing.

"Hey up! What's that pong?" he chuckled.

"Um, what pong?" Truly asked, trying to sound innocent.

"That scent you're wearin'."

"Have you got scent on, Truly?" Clegg asked teasingly.

"Ah, thou fancies her!" Compo taunted, stirring his tea.

Truly turned red and glared indignantly.

"'Tis like that time thou thought Audrey Nash was back in town! Remember?" Compo snickered.

Clegg tittered, "Oh, I remember that! He got all outfitted at Auntie Wainwright's in Oxford bags and a too-small jacket! He looked a right treat! Hee Hee!"

Truly bristled, "Are we going to drink tea or take the mickey?"

"Give over!" Compo scoffed and poked Truly's arm playfully.

"You can _try _to drink that concoction you've got in your cup!" Clegg chuckled.

Truly's thoughts began to wander and he got that faraway look in his eyes.

Pearl and Nora walked in, shaking raindrops from their collars. Nora's gaudy blue hat looked like an overstuffed peacock.

"What can I get you ladies?" Ivy asked.

"Two teas, please, Ivy," Nora stated, "And two cream cakes."

Pearl gazed round the café and cast a look at the trio sitting at their usual table. She swiveled her head back to Ivy.

"What's with him?" she asked, motioning to Truly, "He looks absolutely barmy. I know that look. My Howard walks round in a similar state!"

Ivy shrugged, "He came in that way!"

"He fancies her!" Compo blurted.

"But I thought you still loved the former Mrs. Truelove!" Clegg goaded.

Truly blanched, his nostrils flared, and he scowled at Compo and Clegg.

"Her _who?_" Nora asked, taking the tray of tea and cake plates to the table.

"Her who's moved in next door!" Compo spewed, then turned to Nora Batty, "See? Neighbors _can_ be lovers, Love! There's hope for us yet!"

"We're barely neighbors!" steamed Nora, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Shuddup!" Truly hissed at Compo through clenched teeth.

"What's her name, Truly?" Pearl inquired between nibbles of cream cake, "We've not met her."

"Yes. You never did give her name, now that you mention it," Clegg interjected.

"I didn't mention it!" Truly snapped, frowning.

"Truly and Neighbor Lady sitting in a tree," Compo sang, "K-I-S-S-I…Ulp!"

Truly stomped Compo's foot under the table.

"Hey up! What'dst thou do that for? I was only taking the wee-wee, Truly!" Compo batted his eyelashes boyishly at him.

Truly stood and secured his hat, "I need some fresh air, fellas."

He tipped his hat to Pearl, Nora, and Ivy, "Ladies," and exited.

Pearl followed him with her eyes, "Oh, he's got it bad!"

Nora looked over at Cleggy and Compo, "You two had better go with him. There's no telling what kind of mischief he could get into in that addled state!"

Clegg and Compo scrambled to their feet and dashed out the door after their friend.

"You don't suppose he and this neighbor lady…you know..." Nora pondered, a disgusted look on her face.

Pearl, Ivy and Nora watched Clegg and Compo rush up the street and out of sight.

"_Him?_" Pearl scoffed, "Nah! He's as dozy as the other two!"

* * *

There was a furious knocking at Norman Clegg's front door. Expecting Howard, Clegg rolled his eyes and went back to ironing his vest.

"Quarantine!" he yelled to the closed door.

"Clegg, it's me, Truly. Open up!" Truly whispered loudly.

Clegg breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the door for his friend and stuck his head outside to ensure the area was Howard-free.

"Clegg, I need to talk to you," Truly said as he entered the house.

"I'll put the kettle on," he said, realizing this was going to take awhile. He unplugged the iron.

"I'm in a quandary. I think I'm in love with Melanie."

"So _that's_ her name! The woman of mystery has a name. Hee hee!" Clegg teased.

"I'm serious. I know I'm quite a bit older than she is, but I feel compelled to protect her and the boys…" Truly insisted.

"Truly, you haven't slept with her, have you?" Clegg asked, eyeing his friend from beneath his brows, waiting for the answer and wincing.

"_Norman Clegg!_" Truly gasped, wide-eyed, "I'm surprised at you! The former Mrs. Truelove trained me better than that! I haven't even so much as kissed her."

Clegg chuckled, a little relieved, "Then _what_?"

"I feel like a silly old fool for saying this: the other day when we were at the laundry, her hand brushed mine as we folded linens. My heart raced and I could feel myself actually blushing! It felt like electricity all the way to my ankles! I turned away and folded my underwear so she couldn't see me."

"Ah, the magic of Persil!" Clegg tittered.

"I'm serious! Please don't tell anyone, Cleggy!" Truly insisted.

"Between you and Howard, I feel like an agony aunt!"

"She invited me to dinner the other night. Fried chicken, mash, and gravy!" he sighed, smiled widely, and his eyes slid half-shut at the memory.

"Fried chicken and you're in love? There _is_ truth to the saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" Clegg quipped.

"It wasn't just the fried chicken, Cleggy. We talked. We laughed. It's been a long time since I've done that with a woman. All Mabel and I ever did was fight."

"What were those fights about, anyway? You always mention them," Clegg inquired, momentarily steering Truly off-topic.

"You name it!," Truly nodded, "If it was sunny, we fought. If it was raining, we fought. She had a good right hook, my Mabel! Won several boxing contests at the county fair!"

Clegg laughed heartily and shook his head.

Truly explained the full scope of the situation to his friend. Norman Clegg listened intently and objectively. He made no judgments, as it was clear Truly's heart was in a very delicate condition. After several cups of tea, Truly decided he would introduce his friends to Melanie soon. Truly stood to leave and there came a familiar frantic drumming on the door.

"Noise curfew!" Clegg called.

"Cleggy," Howard whinged through the letterbox, "I need to talk to you!"

"You'll have to make an appointment, Howard. And I'm booked solid through next Christmas!"

"Oh, Cleggy, how can you do that to an old friend?" Howard moaned.

"Easily, Howard. We're closed!" Clegg stated firmly, then turned to Truly and the two chuckled.

Truly collected his hat and turned to leave. As the door creaked open, Howard ushered himself inside.

Norman Clegg sighed exasperatedly, "I don't know why I even bother!"

"Oh, Cleggy!" Howard grinned, "You're a life-saver!"

"Yes, Cleggy! You _are_ a life-saver," Truly echoed, mimicking Howard as he left.

"Ring me if you need anything, Truly!"

"Thanks, Clegg," he said as he left.

"How come I can't ring you if I need anything, Cleggy?" Howard asked.

"Because you _always_ need something, Howard! It'd be like being married to you if I let you ring me at random!"

"Pearl has been following me!" Howard explained.

"So you came _here?_" he shook his head, "If you wouldn't give Pearl cause to mistrust you, she wouldn't follow you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was washing the windows and I stepped away for a minute to rinse out my cleaning rag, I didn't want to come over with a dirty window washing rag in my hands, Cleggy, that's all."

"Well, where's the rag, now?" Clegg asked looking at Howard's empty hands.

"I must have dropped it outside somewhere."

"It didn't happen to drop when you were canoodling with Marina, did it?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Marina. Blonde," Clegg held his hand horizontal at his eye level, "About this tall...works at the CO-OP."

"I only shop at Tesco's!" Howard countered, looking around nervously, his hands clasped in front of him.

"What do you want, Howard?"

At that instant, there came an insistent knocking at the door.

"Come out, Howard," Pearl yelled, "I know you're in there!"

"Hide me Cleggy!" Howard pleaded.

"I have just the place! Pearl would never think to look for you here!" Norman Clegg said as he led Howard to the front door. He opened the door and pushed Howard out of his house.

Pearl's hand flew to Howard's ear and she snatched him by his earlobe and dragged him home.

"Thanks, Cleggy," Howard groaned, "You're a life saver!"


	5. With a Little Help From My Friends

**With A Little Help From My Friends**

"Come on, we'll go to Auntie Wainwright's and you'll meet her," Truly invited Norman Clegg and Compo.

The trio arrived and slowly inched toward the open door; they stood eyeing the knick-knacks and tkotchkes Auntie had displayed on the large table in front of her store. They didn't dare pay attention to any one particular item, lest Auntie coerce them into buying it. Instead, they perused the vast array.

Finally, Auntie Wainwright stepped outside. The trio straightened and stood tall.

_Ah, customers!_ she thought.

"What can I do you boys for?" she asked, tapping her fingertips together in anticipation.

"We don't need anything today, thank you," Truly answered.

"Oh, don't underestimate yourselves! The day is young!" she countered, "These just came in. Everyone needs a diving mask and flippers!" she offered, holding the items up for speculation.

"In Yorkshire? Come on!" Compo scoffed.

"He's here to ask your new employee to lunch," Clegg answered, referring to Truly.

"New employee?" asked Auntie Wainwright dumbfounded, "What new employee? No one's here except me and Smiler, and he's already gone to lunch."

_He'd better not be gone long. Time is money! _The little voice in her head said.

"Your niece," Truly stated.

"Niece? I don't have a niece," she cocked her head at him, "What are you talking about?"

"She's young, has two boys..."

"…Brownish hair, grass-green eyes, about this tall?" Auntie Wainwright interrupted, "I sold her that mantel clock I've had in the shop for years! A good customer, paid full price! She said she was my niece?"

Before Truly could answer, he was off like a shot with Compo and Clegg trailing him.

"Someone needs to tell him we're retired!" Clegg groused, huffing and puffing.

Truly rounded the corner to his lane and could see his house. Truly slowed down to catch his breath and Compo and Cleggy caught up with him. Truly eyed a strange man on Melanie's front steps peering suspiciously through the windows of her front door.

"Hey up!" Truly called as he stopped at the front gate, "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Bernadette," he said.

"There's no one here by that name," Truly answered, scrutinizing the man who looked to be no more than forty. He had thick blonde hair and wore a grey pullover and black trousers.

"Is there a young woman who lives here with two young boys?" the man asked, exasperated.

Truly, flanked by Clegg and Compo, looked the man over.

"Look sir! She's my wife! It's imperative that I find her." The man was almost in a panic.

"No one by the name of Bernadette lives here," Truly scowled.

"She took my sons and left. Her parents haven't heard from her in weeks. We got a tip she was living here. Please help me," he pleaded.

Compo poked Truly in the back, "Come on, Truly. You saw what happened up at Auntie Wainwright's! Maybe there's some truth to what he says," Compo whispered.

"She said her name is Melanie," Truly said at last.

"Melanie," he said flatly.

"She said you were an American."

"I'm obviously not an American," he sighed.

"The boys are Daniel and Donald," Truly offered.

The man shook his head, "Paul and Michael."

"What about the fried chicken? She said she learned how to cook that in America."

"She bought an American cookbook at a jumble sale," the man shrugged.

Truly's heart sank. He walked up the path to where the man was standing. Shielding his eyes, he peered into the windows. The house was completely cleaned out. Taped to the front door was a piece of paper folded in two addressed to Truly.

"Are you Truly? This is for you," the man pointed at the note on the door.

Truly nodded and retrieved the message. Slowly he opened it.

_Dear Mr. Truelove 'Truly',_

_Thank you for the kindness you've shown me and the boys. I shall never forget it._

_Sincerely,_

_Melanie_

Truly's face fell and he stared at the ground.

"She must have moved out in the middle of the night. When I saw the car missing, I assumed she'd gone to work," Truly stated, his voice soft and dejected. Compo put his hand on Truly's back.

"Chin up. Come on," Clegg tried to persuade him.

"I'm sorry, sir," the man said quietly.

"Heartbreak of this caliber requires a pint!" Compo announced, "Let's kip down to the pub; I'm buying!"

Truly and Clegg swiveled their heads toward Compo.

Truly's eyebrows shot up in surprise and disbelief, "Since when?" he chuckled, perking up.

"Since I need to borrow five quid! Couldst thou lend me a fiver, Truly?" he asked, hands jammed in his pockets, playfully kicking the gravel path.

Truly handed his friend a five-pound note.

"See, Truly, thou dost have a heart!" Compo teased.

"I must have a heart," Truly quipped, "I just gave you five quid!"

The trio laughed heartily and walked on.


End file.
